Anna y las consecuencias de una Convencion
by NyDelizann
Summary: Yô, Ren y Horo Horo van a una convencion de ya se imaginaran que, y esto trae graves consecuencias para Anna. Hecho por la necesidad de escribir algo que no fuera de "Karaoke ManKin!", pero que tuviera que ver son SK. Reviewss!!!!


**************************************************  
  
***"Anna y las consecuencias de una convencion"***  
  
**************************************************  
  
El reparto :3  
  
An: Anna  
  
Y: Yô  
  
R: Ren  
  
H2: Horo Horo  
  
//: Narracion..?  
  
(): Hablado por lo bajo  
  
[]: Pensamientos  
  
{}: Comentarios mios :3  
  
*******************************  
  
/Todo era silencio, paz y tranquilidad en la pension Asakura..Demasiada paz como   
  
para ser cierto..  
  
Parecia no haber nadie, ni un alma en pena {vale, chiste malo XD}....  
  
Ya estaba cayendo el atardecer y aun nada...Ni el mas minimo de los sonidos se podia escuchar..  
  
O al menos asi era, hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente y dos individuos embistieron   
  
sobre un tercero, acabando los tres en el piso../  
  
R: Yaaaa!! Quitense de encima! Par de brutos! ~O~  
  
Y: Créeme, Ren. Yo ya lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por que Horo Horo esta sentado en mi espalda! x.x  
  
H2: Eh!? Y yo que hice?? :3  
  
/Ren se movia violentamente, haciendo el esfuerzo de sacarse a los otros dos shamanes de encima../  
  
H2: Ayy!  
  
Y: AUCHH!!  
  
Y y H2: Eso dolio!!  
  
R: Ja! Se lo tiene merecido!..Ahora dejenme en paz; no los quiero volver a ver!  
  
/El esfuerzo de Ren sirvio, y pudo liberarse, haciendo caer a sus apresores dolorosamente de cola   
  
contra el duro piso de madera {eso debe doler ~.°}...Como bien habia dicho el shaman siempre   
  
amargado, no los queria volver a ver, razon por la cual, fue directamente a su habitacion, donde  
  
se encerro, con nulas intenciones de salir../  
  
H2: Y ahora que bicho le habra picado??  
  
Y: Ninguno, tal vez...Ese comportamiento es tipico de Ren; es su forma de ser ^^  
  
H2: Crees que se haya enojado??  
  
Y: Enojado? Por lo que quisimos hacer?? Mmm....Tal vez ^^U  
  
H2: Yo pense que le iba a gustar T.T  
  
Y: Si; yo tambien T.T  
  
An: Que tanto andan holgazaneando ustedes dos??  
  
Y y H2: ANNA!!!  
  
/Mientras Yô y Horo Horo sufrian las consecuencias del mal humor de Anna, Ren seguia encerrado  
  
en su habitacion, recordando lo que habia sucedido, y tratando de entender algo../  
  
R: [Pero sigo sin entender..Como se les pudo haber ocurrido semejante cosa??  
  
Como se les pudo ocurrir que yo..Agh! Me da asco de solo pensarlo ~-~ !]  
  
"Y ahora, hagan esta habitacion! Yo ire a hacer las compras; ni se les ocurra pensar que los   
  
perdonare despues de lo que han hecho!"  
  
R: (..Y eso??)  
  
/De golpe, la puerta de la habitacion de Ren se abrio, dejando ver a un par de pobres desdichados   
  
cuyas armas eran un trapeador, un balde con agua y un plumero...Realmente patético _-_../  
  
R: Que hacen ustedes dos aqui!? Les dije que no queria volver a verlos!!  
  
H2: Bueno, Ren..Quieras o no, tendras que vernos..Al menos por un rato..u.ú  
  
R: Como!?  
  
Y: Asi es..Anna nos mando a limpiar esta habitacion. Si cuando llega y hace la inspeccion,   
  
descubre que no la limpiamos, ni tu lanza podria salvarnos..ú.ù   
  
R: Mph..De acuerdo, limpien si quieren..Pero no me molesten ¬¬  
  
/Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, Yô y Horo Horo comenzaron a limpiar la habitacion..  
  
No les tomo mucho tiempo, ya que la habitacion no era muy grande..Pero cuando estaban por  
  
irse, Ren los detuvo con una pregunta que los incomodo un poco.. /  
  
R: Por que quisieron hacerme eso?  
  
Y: En serio quieres que te respondamos??  
  
R: Si ¬¬U  
  
H2: Bien, quisimos hacerlo porque nos sentiamos con ganas de hacerlo; contento?  
  
R: Y tantas ganas tenian, que no pudieron esperar a la noche??  
  
Y: Pues..Si ^^..Aunque reconozco que haberlo intentado en plena via publica no estuvo bien ^^Uu  
  
H2: Eso es cierto, yo tambien lo reconozco...Aun recuerdo la forma en que se nos quedo viendo esa pobre   
  
viejecita de la verduleria...Me pregunto si habra quedado traumada despues de lo que vio -_-U  
  
R: No hay duda de que si..Sobre todo si vio hasta donde intentaste llegar ¬¬+  
  
H2: A mi no me mires; fuiste vos el que dijo que podiamos seguir..  
  
Y: Ahora que lo recuerdo bien, tambien fuiste vos el que pedia mas y mas. No es nuestra culpa   
  
que la cosa haya terminado como termino ^^Uu  
  
R: Ah! Perfecto! Ahora la culpa es mia! Un par de pervertidos me arrastran hasta un lugar   
  
lleno de gente extraña solo para hacer chanchadas, me convierten en el balnco de la mira hambrienta  
  
de una multitud, y la culpa es mia!  
  
H2: Eh! A quien llamas pervertido!?  
  
R: Pues a quien te parece!?  
  
Y. Ya, amigos! No se peleen, si?  
  
R: Y que me dices de ti, Yô? Tan santo que parecias, y ahora vienes con algo como esto!?  
  
Y: Para empezar, yo no soy ningun santo; solo soy un simple ser humano con gustos y preferencias  
  
propias ^^ ..  
  
R: Eh..? N-No entiendo..  
  
H2: A que seguro pensaste que todo habia sido mi idea, no?..Pero la verdad, no lo hubiera logrado  
  
sin la cooperacin de mi buen amigo Yô, cierto?  
  
Y: Muy cierto! ^.^  
  
R: Aun sigo sin entender que los motivo a hacer semejante cosa ~-°  
  
H2: Pues..Creo que solo nos motivo la idea de querer hacer algo entre los tres que fuera divertido ^^  
  
Y: Solo queriamos darte una gran sorpresa ^^Uu..Pero parece que no te gusto ú__ù  
  
R: Una..sopresa?? Eso no fue una sorpesa! Eso fue un atentado!! Un atentado contra mi persona!  
  
La proxima vez que quieran darme una sorpesa de ese tipo, por lo menso avisenme si debo llevar   
  
proteccion ¬¬Uu  
  
Ademas, que les hizo pensar que a mi me gustaria ir a un lugar como ese??   
  
Y y H2: Lo sentimos!! ToT  
  
/Pero justo cuando Ren iba a dar la palabra final, la puerta se abrio de un golpe, y Anna paso asi  
  
como si la hubieran invitado a hacerlo../  
  
An: Ya he oido suficiente!! Ya mismo me van a decir que es lo que han hecho ustedes tres!!  
  
Y, R y H2: NOOO!!  
  
An: QUE SIII!!! Es eso, o la mayor combinacion posible de mis tecnicas secretas!!  
  
H2: Pensandolo mejor..  
  
Y: ..y si lo pones de esa manera ^^U  
  
R: De acuerdo ù__ú ..  
  
Y: La cosa es que Horo Horo y yo vimos este volante en un negocio, que anunciaba un evento, y nos  
  
parecio divertido ir los tres juntos..  
  
H2:..asi que tomamos a Ren de improvisto, y lo llevamos a la fuerza..En el camino pasamos por una   
  
verduleria, pero como el lugar donde seria el evento ya estaba cerca, yo me apure mas para poder  
  
llegar cuanto antes..  
  
Y: Llegamos al edificio y quedamos maravillados; material de lujo por toooodas partes *.*..Y Ren  
  
tambien lo estaba disfrutando, aunque no lo dijera ^^  
  
R: (Callate ¬///¬)  
  
H2: Entonces, yo vi un sector lleno de cosas fascinantes y lo invite a Ren a probar alguna   
  
de esas cosas..Pero justo cuando Ren estaba a punto de mirar algo de su interes, una gran multitud  
  
de personas lo vio..  
  
Y: Y por alguna extraña razon, lo persiguieron por todo el edificio. Parecia que se lo querian comer;  
  
no el quietaban el ojo de encima ^^U  
  
H2: (Ni las manos ¬v¬..)  
  
R: Que te calles! ¬///¬+  
  
Y: Y a mi tambien, pero pude evitarlos..Asiq ue busque a Ren y a Horo Horo, y los saque de ahi  
  
lo mas rapido que pude..hasta que llegamos aqui y tu nos proprendiste ^^Uu  
  
An: Eso..es todo? u.ú  
  
H2: Si :3 , todito.  
  
An: No puedo creer que haya perdido mi valioso tiempo en escuchar una historia con tan poco sentido u__ú  
  
/En ese momento, suena el timbre del telefono..  
  
Anna sale de la habitacion, y atiende.. Para su sopresa es Pirika, que la llama desde un telefono  
  
publico../  
  
An: Pirika? Que quieres?  
  
"Anna! Llamaba para contarte algo de lo mejor!..Estaba con Tamao comprando ropa por ahi, cuando de  
  
pronto pasaron Yô, Ren y mi hermano. Iban apuradisimos; se detuvieron en una verduleria, pero  
  
enseguida mi hermano salio corriendo para un enorme edificio..Como todo eso pintaba muy raro,   
  
Tamao y yo les seguimos el paso.."  
  
An: Y? Que tiene eso de importante??  
  
"Espera, que aun no acabo! Como iba diciendo, los seguimos, y resulta que dentro del edificio se  
  
estaba dando una convecion; cientos de stands por todas partes..Pero Los chicos se detuvieron  
  
en un solo stand; el stand de mangas yaoi! Puedes creerlo!!??..A los tres parecio gustarles mucho lo  
  
que se que hayan visto, pero de la nada aparecio un monton de gente y tipos raros que los persiguio   
  
por todas partes..Parecia que se los querian violar! pobrecito, mi hermano! Ren fue el que mas acoso  
  
sufrio, aunque Yô no se quedaba muy atras..Pero con tanta muchedumbre los perdimos de vista!  
  
Ya llegaron a la casa??"  
  
An: Si, llegaron hace como una hora. Adios, Pirika.  
  
/Anna corto la comunicacion sin siquiera dejar que Pirika pudiera despedirse..Una convencion?  
  
Un stand de mangas yaoi?? Anna sabia muy bien la mala influencia que ese tipo de cosas podian llegar  
  
a ser para la gente joven..Pirika y Tamao habian ido al YuriCon, y desde entonces, nunca volvieron a ser  
  
las mismas de siempre...Comenzó el corto camino que la separaba de la habitacion../  
  
An: [Ya van a ver...Me contaron la historia, pero no dijeron nada de los detalles importantes ¬¬]  
  
/Cuando mas se acercaba a la puerta, mas ruidos extraños podia escuchar. Alarmada de lo que podia  
  
estar sucediendo alli dentro entro con todo, temiendo lo peor../  
  
R: No! Ahora es el turno de Yô ):3  
  
H2: Malo! Lo queres mas a Yô, cierto? TOT  
  
Y: Ya, ya..Yo los quiero a los dos por igual ^^  
  
R: Mentira, me queres mas a mi, verdad??  
  
Y: Bueno..Si ^^U  
  
H2: No importa! Ahora es mi turno de estar con Ren. Ademas, Yô lo hizo mas veces que yo;  
  
icluso desde antes de la convencion! ......Ren?....Yô??  
  
AAAGHHHHH!! No me dejen de lado!! Yo tambien quiero participar!! ~O~  
  
/Silenciosamente, Anna sale de la habitacion. Cierra la puerta y da un par de pasos, hasta   
  
quedar en medio del pasillo..Completo silencio, cabeza gacha, mirada tenebrosa, sus labios temblaban..  
  
Ni siquiera se habian dado cuenta de su presencia../  
  
An: [Como puede ser posible..?..Yô..].....................  
  
........No puede ser posible! Él no puede-! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
/Dentro de la habitacion, algo desvio la atencion de los chicos../  
  
  
  
Y: Que fue eso??  
  
H2: Sono como un monstruo muy feo gritando " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"..  
  
R: No desvien su atencion, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, si?  
  
Y y H2: Chiiiii ^o^!  
  
[FIN]  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sip, termina ahi, porque es una especie de Oneshot...No estaba inspirada para hacer el cap 12 de   
  
Karaoke ManKin!, pero aun asi queria escribir algo, y esto es lo que salio..Para mi es gracioso..  
  
No se si alguno de ustedes le vera lo "gracioso"..es solo una prueba de que aunque Anna no me caiga  
  
tan mal como antes, aun tengo el don de hacerla sufrir, mwahahahahahaha XDDDDDDDD!  
  
Este es el unico fic dedicado que he hecho hasta ahora, y se lo dedico a dos personitas muy  
  
simpaticas. A Candymaru, por que se que a ella le gusta Ren, y en este fic, Ren es el que acapara   
  
toda la atencion (que no por nada lo persiguieron en la convencion XD), y a Rally, que siendo  
  
una especialista del lemon, le cedo a su imaginacion las cosas que habran hecho los chicos en  
  
la habitacion XDDD como para que Anna saliera gritando de esa forma XDDD  
  
Sin nada mas que decir, se despide una pobre torturada de la vida que no hace mas que esperara a las   
  
vacaciones de Invierno para tomarse dos semanas sabaticas _-_...  
  
Baiii^.^  
  
"Eat Icecreams & Have Nice Dreams!"  
  
Ann  
  
PD: Tot escuchando "Brave Heart"!! Es que me enamore de esta cancion cuando la escuche de fondo  
  
en la serie *.* 


End file.
